


Winter

by Hiraelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a very short oneshot because I needed to survive the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraelle/pseuds/Hiraelle
Summary: Ginny hated winter. Still, maybe, just maybe, winter could become like summer.





	Winter

Ginny hated winter.  
Winter was the cold, winter was the wind cutting her with frost even through a warming charm on her broom, winter was the colors bleeding away for months and leaving cold hard white and gray. (Winter was the castle in her sixth year, was Luna disappearing during the holidays, was the corridors full of terrified children and smug enemies, was the mourning time after time). Winter was for waiting for summer. Now, summer was a season she loved. (Summer was for healing after the battle, after that monster died. For mourning, yes but for hope too).  
“Oy, Weasley, watch where you're going!”  
She shook herself and focused back on her flying. “Sorry, Dewey.” She shot her scowling teammate an apologetic smile.  
“You're not all there this morning.” His face softened a little. “I wish this practice would end too, but stay focused. We won't make it to the League if we slack off.”  
And they were so close. They were a minor team now, but they were full of new talents – Ginny and Dewey included. She had the highest number of scored goals on the team, and it wasn't bad, and Dewey was leagues better than George (and Fred) with a bat, and he (they) could have gone professional if he (they) had wanted to.  
But the past had to stay in the past. It was winter that made her all faded and prone to revive it.   
She hated winter.  
They didn't make it to the League that year, but it wasn't Ginny's fault.

“Hey, Luna.” It was winter again, and Luna smiled at her above her ice cream. She had asked her to this little café, nestled in Muggle Bristol. It was a wizarding café though – some Muggles did come here from time to time, but they seemed to always fail to notice anything amiss. She didn't know how, as a butterbeer slowly floated to a child in a cloak, but it was part of the magic of the place, she figured.  
And Luna ate ice cream in winter, of course.  
“I hate winter” she complained, and ordered a hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows. She wasn't on a diet.  
Luna took a scoop of ice cream. “Why?”  
“It's cold. It's gray. It reminds me of the war.” She hadn't meant to say that last part, but Luna had a way of prompting confessions.  
Luna nodded, and focused on her dessert. She had braided her hair to the side and woven embroidered ribbons on it – a pattern of fruits? She didn't see precisely from where she was. Her nails were painted bright colors, and she had glitter on her right ear, weirdly – but it was Luna. She had obviously taken care of her appearance today, and Ginny felt a little self-conscious before quashing it – she never wore make up or anything and she had no desire to start.   
“Will you go out with me?” Luna asked, suddenly, as Ginny's hot chocolate floated to her.  
“What.”  
“You don't have to say yes. Of course. But I would like it, I think.”   
It wasn't a secret that Ginny was bisexual. The Prophet had a field day with it, not long after they had made it to the League. The manager had almost benched her, but she was too good, and her teammates had been adamant she had to stay.  
Still.  
“Why me?”  
Luna smiled at her. It was strained at the edges, though, and she rolled her spoon in her fingers – nervously? It dawned on Ginny that Luna had taken care of her appearance for her, and she felt herself blush a little.  
“Why not you? You were always a good friend. And these past months... “ (months?) “I just began to notice you differently. You cut your hair, and I liked it too much to be a friend.”  
The pale winter's sun got out from behind a cloud and illuminated Luna's pale hair, like glittering golden snow. And Ginny liked it too much to be a friend, suddenly. She wanted to touch that hair, to braid it, to be the one to attach ribbons to it.  
“Okay.” Ginny said. “I want to try.”  
Luna's smile was summer in winter, and Ginny didn't feel cold anymore.

Liking Luna – loving Luna – was an adventure. She was sometimes away for months at a time, on field trips, and Ginny was busy with a demanding career. They always gravitated towards each other in the end, and it was hot and bright like summer days.  
But Luna wasn't summer, Ginny realized slowly with the passing of seasons.  
Once, Luna made her a crown of ice flowers. Spring was coming, and you could just taste it in the air, and still Luna gave her ice with her flowers. It was crystal clear, that crown, and cold to the touch, and it was beautiful.  
“It will last as long as I want you to have it” Luna said, and several summers after that, it was still as solid and clear as that first wintery, near-spring day.  
She kissed Luna in winter, spring, summer, autumn, and again winter. Luna was winter. She was gentle snow, crunchy under her fingers. She was the pale sunlight caressing her cheeks. She was snowfall, silent and beautiful, and she was an encompassing cold that made her shiver. She was the fireplace at home, the refuge when night fell in the middle of the afternoon.  
Winter became home, quieter than summer, but beautiful and warm under the cold.  
Ginny loved winter.


End file.
